Christmas Morning
by isdonisgood
Summary: Christmas Morning in the Presidential suite. Takes place after 3.09, was written for spikeshunny over at vm santa before my hiatus and is a one shot.


Fic: Christmas Morning

Rating: NC17 (There's a sex scene).

Word Count: 2,905

Spoilers: Up to Season 3 Episode 9

Summary: Christmas morning at the Presidential Suite .

Author's note: This is a gift for spikeshunny as her vm_santa gift on lj. It was also beta'd by the amazing afrocurl who put up with my bad punctuation again. If I haven't said it enough already thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.

A/N 2: This also complies to the monthly theme challenge: Christmas Coral over in Round 4 (December) on vmfic_gameon

Christmas morning. It stopped being a loved tradition in the Echolls' household when Logan was nine and his mom had to use a cheese knife to save his life, but each year the morning came. For the first time in a long time, Logan thought this Christmas might be a good one. After all, what was Christmas without a little pixie girlfriend? Of course now his pixie girlfriend held the title of ex-girlfriend and this Christmas morning was looking like all the others: dull, miserable and as far from cheerful as humanly possible. Of course, it didn't help that he happened to be staying in a hotel for the second Christmas in a row. Most would think that wasn't a problem but to Logan the decorations only reminded him of the ones that had once adored the halls of the, now burnt, Echolls' mansion.

Glancing over at the clock, on his bedside table, he couldn't believe that he was awake at 8 in the morning when there was no class to attend or swells at the beach. Sighing he reached over to where he thought his pixie girlfriend should be sleeping only to be reminded that he was alone in his bed and the only thing that got lucky last night was his right hand. Staying in bed, Logan still couldn't believe the decision he had made. Wasn't having Veronica as a girlfriend better than not having her at all, even if she always kept herself distanced from him? His wallowing was one of the reasons he and Dick had not yet left for Aspen. They had originally planned to leave the day before but Dick wanted him to be in a partying mood before they headed to Aspen. At least that was until Dick had announced the week before that they would leave Boxing Day instead. That way they would get there in time for enough partying but Logan would, hopefully, be in a mood to play wingman for Dick. Of course it also let their crazy 09er friends, from high school, get the majority of their alcohol induced haze out of their systems and then Logan could spend his days recovering from his hangover in a normal way instead of drinking it away.

Pushing his way out of bed he walked towards the doors. He felt almost ready to face the world of fake cheer and presents unskilfully wrapped by Dick. Pushing the doors opened gently though he was instead greeted with crappy home made objects and the smell of cookies baking that was slowly filling the room. Looking around for the source of the Christmas magic he was surprised to find a tiny, pixie like, blond on her tippy toes, trying to hang mistletoe in the entry way.

Deciding to surprise her, Logan walked carefully over to her, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he reached her, he placed his arms around her waist and lifted her up so that she could reach the ceiling.

"Logan! What the hell?!" Veronica cried, trying to turn around and face him.

"Well I'm trying to do my part in the 'let's decorate the presidential suite' campaign." Logan replied with a smirk.

"Well you weren't supposed to wake up while I was here."

"Well it's a pity you didn't let me in on that plan."

"Well I wasn't going to do anything 'cause I didn't think you were going to want anything or even be here for Christmas but Wallace told me yesterday that you were. I know how much you hate the commercialisation of Christmas so I brought over some home made decorations so you can celebrate in peace." Veronica said with a slight shrug.

"Are you going to hang up that mistletoe already because you may be tiny but you can be heavy when you want to be?"

Veronica reached up and placed the mistletoe onto the ceiling before Logan let her down. She moved to walk away as she said, "I'll ignore that jab at my weight as a Christmas gift to you but I also brought you pudding and Christmas corals."

Logan, however, grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her back to him so that he could lean down and plant a soft kiss on her lips. He then let her go and took a step back before saying, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Veronica said with a shrug, while shaking her head clear.

"But I broke up with you."

"That's not going to stop me caring about you. Sorry but you've been my friend since we were twelve, Logan. It's going to take a little more than an unwanted break up to get me out of your life."

"Veronica I told you that I love you and you ignored me for almost a week. What was I suppose to do?"

"Understand that I was a little freaked out."

"Well you could have just told me that what I said that I freaked you out."

"Did you ever think that I was more freaked out about the fact that I couldn't say it back?" Veronica whispered, "Look we can finish this another time. I have to get home to my dad. The cookies only need like 5 more minutes and the hens in the fridge need about an hour to cook. The instructions are on the pad."

"You can't leave in the middle of this," Logan whispered, "Otherwise I might get the wrong idea."

"Logan, I want to have this conversation, but at a time where we can yell and scream and what not until everything is solved, then I either want to be able to have make-up sex or know we should just stay friends."

"Veronica I'm always going to go with the make up sex when it comes to you." Logan said.

"Jackass," Veronica retorted while picking up her bag.

"And you love it."

"Maybe I just love you," Veronica muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Logan asked, "I didn't catch that."

"You weren't supposed to." Veronica replied moving towards the door. Stopping in front of Logan she said one last thing, "Merry Christmas Logan." Before moving towards the door only to be stopped when Logan grabs her arm. "Logan! What the hell?"

"You're the one breaking tradition Mars," Logan replied before pointing to the mistletoe Veronica had just hung.

Veronica sighed, "Fine, lay one on me so I go already." Logan shook he's head at her antics before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Veronica sighed against he's mouth before softly returning the kiss. Moving his head to deepen the kiss he ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth instead of responding, though, Veronica pulled back.

"Logan, I'm not sure if this is the smartest move. There a lot of problems between us and we should talk them out before doing anything more." Veronica whispered with a pleading look her eye.

"Veronica lets deal with that tomorrow. I just don't want to be without you for another Christmas." He paused before continuing, "But I understand if you want to leave."

Veronica sighed, "I don't want to leave Logan. I don't think I can survive another break up, though."

"Then we shouldn't break up again," Logan said as he lowered he's mouth to hers.

Veronica placed her hand over his mouth before he could place it fully on hers, "You know it doesn't matter how many times you say that, we still end up breaking up."

"We'll deal with our issues this time. We'll do things right. Maybe you'll even let me in for once."

"I don't always mean to keep you out."

"I know. So maybe it's time you start believing that I'm not going to leave you."

"You did." Veronica whispered no longer able to look Logan in the eye.

"Only because you wouldn't let me be there for you!," Logan said, choking on his words.

"You know who I am Logan! You should know how hard it is for me let people in!" Veronica pleaded.

"I'm not just anyone Veronica. We've known each other since we were twelve!"

"So! You abandoned me! You took every chance you could to tear me down!"

"That was years ago and I apologised for that!" Logan yelled, "You know why that happened! I thought we were past that?"

"We are!"

"Then why the hell are you bringing it up?" Logan asked, fuming.

"Because maybe I want the snarky, sarcastic boy who would pull my pigtails back!!"

"I never pulled your pigtails," Logan said in a quieter voice, confused.

"Yes you did, when we were twelve."

"Did you think that the twelve year-old had two over bearing girlfriends who never listened to him, even when he was trying to protect them, and that changed who he was?!"

"Logan you've been snarky since you were fourteen nothing should change that fact." Veronica sighed, annoyed at him for missing the point.

"Well maybe picturing you with your head shaved or smashed in like Lilly's has done this to me, Veronica! Maybe since you couldn't let me in I had cling to whatever I could just to make sure you didn't run off."

"Half our relationship is based on me running and you following, and you know that!"

"Well maybe I'm tried of chasing. Maybe for once I want to run." Logan whispered before turning he's back and heading towards he's bedroom. Stopping at the door he turned back and whispered, "Thanks the decorations, cookies and dinner. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

The door slammed seconds after his command, leaving him in solitude.

-

Veronica stood outside the room, semi – paralysed, wondering how a simple gesture had turned into a fight. And how Logan had seemed to lose all of he's drive to fight. It was a funny enigma that, had she not been here to witness it, she never would have believed it to be true. She couldn't understand that the boy she had fallen for all those years ago could possible turn his back and not want to fight. How could he, Logan Echolls king of fighting, not want to fight? Had she destroyed him that much? Or was the damage done long before she had arrived? Or had he finally become like every other normal teenager and spent this time in his life changing? After all, didn't she want him changed?

If she was to believe he had changed was she to believe that he had changed for the better. She had always wanted him to get he's temper under control, and that had happened. He was going to classes, reigning in he's sarcastic comments, losing the drive to always fight, he hadn't been thrown in jail since Mercer was there and before that he hadn't been in jail since he was charged, and cleared, of murder.

Stopping her thought process Veronica couldn't believe how much Logan had changed without her even noticing it. Had she been so blindsided by everything that wasn't him that she failed to notice that he was becoming a better person, for her? Shaking her head she decided it was now or never and that if Logan could change for her, she could change for him. Walking decisively towards the bedroom door she knocked three times before entering slowly.

-

Hearing the knock on the door Logan looked up from the spot he had decided to stare at on the ceiling just as Veronica was entering his room, "Don't you even wait for an answer these days?"

"I... I... I..." Veronica said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Just spit it out Veronica. Leave me to my Christmas moping," Logan demanded.

"Jesus Logan, would you shut up for a moment while I try and muster the courage to tell you I love you!" Veronica demanded, stamping her foot for extra effect.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I'm trying to muster the courage to tell you I love you." Veronica sighed, "God! Don't you ever listen to anything the first time around?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear you say it again." Logan said with a little shrug, trying to break the tension in the room.

Veronica sighed again before asking confused, "Say what Logan?"

"That you love me." Logan said with another shrug before hopping off the bed and ambling towards her.

"But I didn't say it," Veronica replied trying to remember what she just said.

"Yes you did. I heard you. You said it twice." Logan replied holding up two of his fingers to emphasis the point, "But don't worry. I love you too." He continued as he reached her before bending down and kissing her before she could think.

Sighing Veronica wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and slanted her head to deepen the kiss. Opening her mouth so she could thread her tongue around his, she allowed him to pull her backwards towards the bed. As Logan sat down Veronica moved to straddle him and let her head fall back so that his lips could have better access to her neck. As he slowly teased the spot on her clavicle Logan began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, pushing it gently down her shoulders. Moaning she ran her hands through his hair until they were at the back of his neck before she pulled his head up to hers. Logan allowed her to do this so he could place his forehead to hers.

"Veronica," Logan whispered huskily, the words coming out as a question of sorts.

"Do you have... A..." Veronica quietly let out while making crazy hand gestures.

"Yeah"

"Ok then," Veronica said before moving her lips back to Logan's. Sighing, Logan tilted his head and pushed his tongue between Veronica's slightly parted lips. Wanting more Veronica ran her hand down his back and gathered his shirt in her hands so that when she was ready to let go of Logan's lips she could toss it aside. Pulling back, despite Veronica's protests, Logan quickly allowed her to pull his shirt off before he swiftly removed her bra and attached his mouth to one of her nipples.

Gasping, Veronica ran her fingers through Logan's hair hoping to get him to stay where he was. Laughing at her antics, Logan turned to place her back onto his bed before he slowly started to remove their clothes and made love to the girl he hadn't made love to in weeks.

An hour later Logan rolled off Veronica and onto the bed beside her, pulling her exhausted form onto his chest. Veronica lay there, worn out, when she remembered something important, "Oh shit!" she said while grabbing Logan's abandoned shirt, throwing it on and running out of the room.

"Well that's not the normal reaction I get," Logan called as he followed her out. Noticing her standing in the kitchen he wasn't sure what she was doing, "What are you doing?"

Veronica turned around with the oven tray in her hand and a pout on her face, "The snicker doodles burnt."

"Oh V, its ok. You can make more for me later."

Veronica dropped the tray and crossed her arms and said, "Just for that I'm not going to."

Logan walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think somehow I'll live." he whispered before kissing her gently on the mouth.

"I have to go soon," Veronica said with a sigh as she pulled back from Logan's lips. Unfazed Logan trailed his lips back down her neck.

"Later," he whispered before moving them back towards his room, "Now we have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

1 hour later.

Veronica sat at the edge of the bed pulling on her shoes as Logan sat with his back on the headboard, staring at Veronica as she got dressed. Slowly, he reached a hand over to trail it up and down her spine.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he whispered.

"So do I," she answered before turning around and climbing back into his lap, "But you'll come over for dinner, right?"

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"As long as you keep the sexual humour to yourself, you're more than welcome," Veronica said before placing her lips on his. Bringing his hand up to the back of her neck, he tried to get her to keep kissing him even as she was pulling back. "Now I have to go and see what Santa brought me and you should see what Santa brought you." She said before climbing off Logan and heading to the door.

Stopping, Veronica turned and said, "Hey Logan."

"Yeah"

"My dad's going away for a few days starting tomorrow so we can spend sometime together, yelling and screaming. You know normal stuff."

"Ok. That would be very good," Logan said. Waiting until she was at the door he called "Hey Veronica."

"Yeah?," Veronica asked.

"I'm glad you came over."

Sighing Veronica closed her eyes before saying, "I love you, Logan. I hope you'll never doubt that again."

"I love you too, Veronica and I'll never doubt it again, as long as you keep saying it."

"Deal." Logan said as she walked thinking about how he was going to explain to Dick why he wasn't going to Aspen anymore but somehow he really didn't care.

The end!


End file.
